


thanatonaut dreams.

by pussmonger



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, don't mention the dead body in the room, thanatonaut!Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussmonger/pseuds/pussmonger
Summary: in which eris comes back to the apartment to find a dead body. This is called a typical night.
Relationships: Eris Morn/Female Guardian (Destiny), Eris Morn/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	thanatonaut dreams.

It’s late - the dark had settled over the city hours before Eris could return to the small apartment. Although the stairwell descended into eeriness and the hall was vacant and hollow, she felt grateful. Other people tended to avoid the apartments this deep into the tower, so they were often left abandoned. It was an unusual reason to find solstice in a place such as this. 

Despite the vacancy, she couldn’t bring herself to leave the apartment she had already been invited into. When she reaches the familiar door, she enters the apartment without a sound - a second nature and a courtesy. It is late, and although she knows she wouldn’t disturb the other residents there are some things she doesn’t let go of easily.

Once inside, Eris takes a moment to gather herself in the foyer. Beyond the archway, the soft glow of candle light illuminates the burgundy room. She cannot see it but she feels the disturbance in the air - a ghost, hovering over a single spot in the room. She continues to wait, continues to listen for the telltale signs of another person. A moment passes before she realizes that there are no signs to be found.

Quietly, she reveals herself. Eris peers into the room, still choosing to stand in the shadow of the archway. The couch has been pulled out and covered in quilts, and she herself softens at the sight of it. The body of a brunette woman looks as though they were deliberately tucked in beneath the decorative covers. Hands folded neatly over the blanket, she lays flat on her back, unmoving. To her credit, Eris isn’t alarmed realizing that the woman is nothing more than a body.

The ghost has glanced at her now, finally aware of her presence. No words pass between them as they regard the body of the dead woman resting in the center of the apartment. 

She does not ask how long she’s been dead for. Although the woman tries to keep these matters private, she is a Thanatonaut. The sight of her lifeless body isn’t so unusual as is her profession. 

Still, something yearns to draw closer and Eris finds herself tentatively approaching the bedside. 

“What does she hope to find?” She doesn’t mean to ask it as quietly as she does, as if her words do not fall on dead ears. 

The ghost doesn’t answer right away. “I don’t think she even knows.” Its shell rotates and shifts thoughtfully, as if trying to decipher what has been kept from it. It’s not an unusual answer - so many things remain uncertain. From the lives they once lived to the mysteries that threatened their borders. 

Eris remembers the nights they woke in fear, clutching at one another in the dark as Oryx’s murmurs and promises reached deep into their dreams. The nights have become relatively quiet, yet Eris still fears. That fear no longer concerns only herself. 

At some point her hand has reached out and her fingers woven themselves into the folds of the woman’s sleeve. Eris hums, fingers brushing just for a moment before retreating and turning away. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see that the ghost turns away ever so slightly, as if to give her privacy. She doesn’t know whether she wants its companionship or its ignorance more. Nevertheless, she moves further into the apartment, tidying up, moving through the motions of getting ready for bed. 

Briefly, she wonders who made the bed. Though sharing the couch is a nightly occurrence, she can’t help but wonder of the tenderness that comes with being included in another person’s thoughts. A part of her instinctively wants to credit the ghost, but she reminds herself to guard against avoidance of the true intent. It isn’t unwelcome to think that she might care about her. As Eris settles down on the mattress, she takes another moment to regard the woman lying beside her. 

She wants to reach out again. Brushing her hand across her brow, she tucks a strand of hair into place. That is all she allows herself. 

Later on in the night, Eris drifts awake, if only for a brief moment. There is a heavy weight against her heart, but it is a welcomed one. A deep sigh can be felt coming from the woman curled against her. Eris stretches, and her arms find a more comfortable position settled against the sleeping woman beside her before she drifts back to sleep.


End file.
